Field Camp, a naruto fanfic
by Tya Tyson
Summary: Naruto is going onto a Field Camp with his 'crazy' class. Sadly he's in a group with Sasuke... Will this start a war or bring them closer?
1. Chapter 1

Naruto walked around his school gates for quite a while. He was probably supposed to walk in, but couldn't make himself since today was 'The Day'.

Every year their school makes a two month field camp that involves chasing in the woods, captivating people, 'hunting' and just trying to win. Today was the day that they'll be assigned to their groups. You almost never were in a group with your own friends, since the school likes you to 'bond with new people'. It meant getting into a group with I'm-too-good-for-you Sasuke or I-will-kill-you-if-you-don't-do-this Saboku no Gaara.

So there was Naruto, tip toeing around the school gates, waiting for something to happen so he doesn't have to go inside. Being lost in thought on who he might get in his group, he doesn't realise when a metallic black limo parks in front of the school.

"Hn, what are you doing idiot?" The voice of Sasuke Uchiha snaps Naruto out of his dreadful thoughts, nightmare becoming reality.

"None of your business, bastard." Naruto spat back while looking Sasuke in the eye. The 'bastard' just tsk'd under his nose and walked into the school's playground. Naruto knowing he has to do that too or he'll be late, decides not to be a coward. He walks through the gates just to hear Sasuke say:

"I knew you'll follow me."

Naruto sat in his class sulking since he got scolded by Sasuke's fangirls when he tried to punch the bastard.

"What's with the long face?" His best friend Kiba plopped down in the desk next to him, his girlfriend Hinata smiling at Naruto shyly.

"Attacked by duck butt's fangirls." Naruto pouted while glaring at the 'duck butt'. It could make any duck jealous and was probably soft to touch- whoa, getting weird in here.

"Man, that sucks." Kiba stated and then wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist "Glad she's crazy about me, only." Hinata blushed, but still smiled at her boyfriend, embarrassed.

"Yeah, he pisses me off so much! Did you knew that last week..." Most of the class sweat dropped, letting Naruto rant about whatever the Uchiha did or did not do this time.

After about 20 minutes of Naruto's complaining, their teacher Kakashi came in with his assistant Iruka.

"Alright, quiet down class." Kakashi said in a cheerful tone. Murmurs of 'He's late again' to 'He must have gotten laid' died down slowly.

"As you all may know, today we'll be putting you in your 'Field Camp' groups." Iruka said and most of the class groaned.

"Let's get this over with..." Kakashi sighed and started putting people in their respective groups. Lots of squeals of happiness and groans of disapproval could be heard.

Less and less of Naruto's friends were left, leaving him with crazy Sakura and Ino, strict Neji, deady Gaara and very unimpressed Sasuke.

"The people left, please join up, you're the last group." Kakashi sensei said with clear mocking in his voice. Naruto couldn't believe his ears. He got the worst people! Iruka piped in.

"Also we'll have few assistants from the nearby college." At that moment the door opened and the famous Itachi Uchiha walked in with few other people.

"Hi, little brother!" He waved at Sasuke while smirking.

Then the hell broke loose.

"What the hell Kakashi sensei?!" Sasuke shot up from his seat.

"Calm down Sasuke and please sit down." Iruka said in a scolding tone. Even the frowning Sasuke Uchiha couldn't disobey him, making his older brother snigger.

"Right so, Kisame and Itachi will be assigned to Gaara's group..." Kakashi started and Sasuke almost shot up again, but he stayed still, glaring at his desk and cursing colourfully. Naruto thought to himself that if eyes could set things on fire, the whole school would've been burning down right now.

"Alright, everyone sit down with your right groups." Kakashi sensei said and Naruto stood up sighing.

'Here goes nothing' he thought as he made his way to his lovely group.

As he sat in-between Sasuke and Itachi, maybe for the first time ever the young Uchiha was glad that the blond exists.

"So!" Itachi shouted happily "Please say your name and one thing you like! I'm Itachi and I like Kisame over here!" Itachi giggled and made googly eyes at his boyfriend, making Naruto gag. Then he looked at the blond boy.

"Ah... My name is Naruto and I like ramen!" The boy announced loudly. Everyone in the group rolled their eyes except Itachi and Kisame. Itachi just seemed delighted with Naruto's attitude.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha and I like riling up idiots like Naruto." The mentioned boy fumed and got into an argument with Sasuke. The introduction game went on.

"I'm Sakura Haruno and I like Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm Ino- HEY, forehead! I like Sasuke!" Which stirred up another argument between the two girls.

"Right class, I'll see you here tomorrow around 8am."

Naruto sighed. Being stuck with lovey dovey Kisame and Itachi, deadly Gaara and Sasuke, bored Neji and crazy Sakura and Ino couldn't be bad, right?

Right...

* * *

 **Hello**

 _This is my first bxb story ever so sorry if it sucks. It might be very fast paced..._

 _Review anyway! Thanks :*_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing that Naruto heard when he woke up was a crash from the kitchen. Even if it could have been a burglar, he won't care. All he could about was sleep. Suddenly Tsunade, his godmother, stormed into his room.

"Get up you little piece of crap! It's 7:30am!" With that she pulled the duvet off Naruto, making him roll off his bed with a loud thud.

"Leave me alone, old hag..." Naruto mumbled into the pillow that he was hugging.

"What did you call me?!" Tsunade went into rage mode almost throwing Naruto and his bed out the window. The blond boy sat up against his will and stretched. His back and arms cracked while his face looked constipated. He stood up and walked downstairs in his boxers and a black shirt with red writing saying 'I didn't come for you'*. He sat at the table and face desk hard.

* * *

There was a sound of an alarm clock and a pale hand dived out from under the covers and elegantly slammed the clock shut. The blanket went down a little and ebony hair could be seen. The person sat up, pulling back the blanket and revealing a very perfect looking Sasuke Uchiha. He had a white pyjama with grey stripes on it. He sat on the edge of his bed and slipped his feet into white, fluffy and warm slippers. Sasuke stood up and a maid helped him put a robe on.

"Your parents and brother are waiting for you downstairs." A butler bowed and led him through the corridor even though Sasuke could walk that way with his eyes closed. He went into the dining room and greeted his family members. The black haired boy sat down and got on with his breakfast.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street and the Uchiha's black limo passed him. His brows furrowed and he started running like a dog after a car. He fist pumped the air when he saw that he was there before Sasuke.

"Hn, moron." Naruto spun around and stared into onyx eyes while Sasuke looked into his azure eyes.

"I'm not a moron! I got an A in our English essay lately!" Naruto yelled and then pouted angry. Then he saw Sasuke's lips curl into a smirk.

"I've got an A+" Sasuke said in a sly voice. Naruto was about to shout at the sly bastard, but decided that if he was in the guy's group, they have to get along at least slightly.

"Well done, Sasuke." The blond said through gritted teeth. Then he mumbled 'bastard' under his nose.

"Did you knew that you have pretty eyes?" Sasuke suddenly whispered out while looking at Naruto and he wasn't sure which one of them was shocked more by those words. Naruto's face went bright red and he started stuttering. Sasuke wasn't sure what to say so they just stared at each other. Suddenly they both smiled and then started chuckling which then evolved into soft laughter. After they've calmed down, the boys looked at each other and the fit of laughter started again. Then they realised that other classmates came already and were looking at them in pure shock. It wasn't normal for Naruto and Sasuke to laugh together like that.

Kakashi sensei just smiled to himself and approached the two boys.

"Since you two are getting along so well, how about you sit next to each other on the bus? I won't take no for an answer." That snapped the ebony and blond haired boys out of their own little world and they both stared at their teacher in shock. Then they looked back at each other, this time frowning.

When everybody else appeared, Iruka asked everyone to get onto the bus and take a seat. As it was promised, Sasuke and Naruto had to sit next to each other. Which was hilarious for other people, but damn awkward for the boys. Naruto decided that he's sick of the silence, so he was going to strike up a conversation.

"Sasuke on three we have to say something we like about each other! One... twoo.. three!" Naruto shouted grabbing everyone's attention and curiosity.

"I like your hair."

"I like your tanned skin."

Both boys looked at each other shocked. Sasuke always complained that Naruto's skin is too dark and Naruto complained that Sasuke's hair looks like a duck's butt. There was a moment of awkward silence and then everyone burst out laughing. Beet red Naruto tried to join in with nervous laughter and Sasuke was looking out the window, mentally punching himself.

After everything quieted down and they were closer to their destination, Naruto fell asleep, his head falling against Sasuke's shoulder causing casual sniggers from people around them. The ebony haired boy just let the boy on his shoulder be, since he knew from the past that if you try to wake Naruto up, he'll just attach himself on tighter. He can still remember that event well...

 _Sasuke looked down, staring at the blond messy hair and the head that was resting on his lap. With his whiskers and a massive smile on his face, Naruto looked like a big, happy cat who found its favourite place. Sasuke was even wondering if he'll purr when he pets him. Of course breaking that train of thought and keeping his usual poker face, he tried to push the cat-like boy off his lap. Not a very good idea. Naruto frowned and mumbled something in his sleep. He get off Sasuke's lap and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, his face a little too close to the younger Uchiha's crotch. Sasuke cursed his 12 year old hormones, knowing that this is going to end up with a disaster. Yes, he did slightly like Naruto, but it was just a passing phase. He's going to grow out of it someday... but what day? Giving up on pushing the boy off, Sasuke fell asleep soon after._

Snapping Sasuke out of his thought was the blond that shivered next to him. Realised that the sleeping boy is cold, Sasuke took his jacket and laid it over Naruto thinking that he's just being a good teammate. He heard 'aww's' and chuckles, but he ignored them. Just like last time he fell asleep, his head against Naruto's.

* * *

*'I didn't come for you' is supposed to be perverted

 _Chapter 2, yay! :D_

 _Also in chapter 1, I wrote Saboku no Gaara. Apologies, it's supposed to be Sabaku no Gaara. Please forgive me :D_


	3. Chapter 3

The bus stopped roughly and Naruto's eyes snapped open. His vision was still slightly blurry, but he felt really cosy. The blond boy blinked few times. He looked around and noticed that he has been leaning against Sasuke-bastard. His azure eyes widened, looking into the back of the bus. Kiba grinned at him, while Sakura mockingly blew a kiss. Naruto looked back at Sasuke. The raven had his eyes closed, the thick, black eyelashes touching his cheekbones.

Naruto blushed, thinking how the Uchiha isn't all that bad looking. The ebony haired boy had firm, strong looking jaw, his cheekbones were perfect, just high enough to fit with the rest of his face. Sasuke's nose was small and feminine yet it didn't seem that way on the boy. In the end Naruto's eyes travelled to the younger Uchiha's lips. They were quite average in size. They were also plump and pink. Soft looking, but since Sasuke's a male, he must have slightly rough lips. The tanned boy stared at Sasuke's pink lips for quite a while. He liked his own [lips] and thought about how they'll feel on the pale man's ones.

His face went bright red and he shook his head violently. Then the azure eyes looked up and noticed that some people are looking at him. Naruto smiled and rubbed his neck while looking to the side. He saw Itachi and Kisame cuddling with each other and reading the same book. The tanned boys stared at them in awe, all he could think of was 'couple goals'. Itachi looked up and smiled at him. Naruto smiled back and leaned into his seat. Sasuke mumbled something in his sleep. The fox boy's curiosity made him listen in.

"Naruto... Naruto..." The pale Uchiha kept chanting over and over again. The said boy's face flushed and he stared at Sasuke blankly. The boy was curious of what he was dreaming of, that had him inside it. Anxious, Naruto shook the ebony haired boy, trying to wake him up.

"What... What is it?" Sasuke looked at the boy sleepily. Azure eyes were looking into onyx eyes once again.

Suddenly Naruto felt heat rushing to his face. He had sudden urge shooting through his body to kiss the Uchiha, which is completely insane. Sasuke licked his lips unconsciously, not realising that the blonde in front of him was having an inner fight with himself. Then the blue eyes looked around and Naruto realised that everyone was staring at them. Flustered, he slumped down in his seat, leaving the younger Uchiha confused. Then he got annoyed at the other boy for making him confused.

"Your face wasn't on the list of my 'first thing I want to see when I wake up'." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto started shouting at Sasuke, about how much of a bastard he is to 'I hate this seat'.

Kakashi sensei had to interfere or Naruto would have ended up losing again, and he'll sulk for the rest of the camp. Losing in the battle he threw onto Sasuke, when they get there.

"Naruto! Stop annoying Sasuke-kun with your face!" Sakura, that he didn't realise was there, shouted from the seat behind them.

"I don't think Sasuke would want to wake up to your massive forehead, either." Ino cut in.

"Yeah?! Well, he won't want your bangaroongas in his face, either too!" That started off a fight between the two girls. Naruto just sighed and closed his eyes. Shikamaru, who was rudely woken up by the girls fighting, cleared his throat loudly and announced.

"Naruto's face is way cuter than both of yours whole, so stop your troublesome fighting." Both of the girls calmed down and gawked at the lazy boy. Naruto blushed and thanked Shikamaru with a smile. On the other hand, Sasuke had developed a bitter feeling in his abdomen. He wasn't sure what was it, but when he looked at the blonde's smile, he wanted to turn the boy's head so the smile would be directed at him.

Kakashi sensei actually stopped reading to watch the teenagers. Then he realised that Kiba wasn't sitting next to his girlfriend, that he follows around like a dog. He was sitting with Shino, the one that liked bugs. It shocking yet not unpredictable. Hinata seemed content with sleeping and really not caring where her boyfriend was. Maybe she was happy that he's giving her some space or making friends. The Inuzuka was animatedly telling Shino some kind of story. Sakura and Ino were bickering again, Lee was engaging Gaara in a 'youthful' conversation. Neji was currently just watching the two, slightly interested. Chouji was just eating with Akamaru on his lap. The Kakashi's gaze turned to the blond and the raven. Currently Naruto was loudly talking about something he had found in the manga that he was holding, while Sasuke pretended that he wasn't listening. Iruka reached and intertwined their hands together while sighing. Both of them knew the kids since they were small. It was like raising a massive family. The masked teacher felt his lover tense. He looked around and saw Naruto grinning at them happily while Sasuke just smirked.

After some time on the road, the driver stopped in front of a small looking inn. Most of the students were waking up slowly, while the others just couldn't wait to get off the bus. When the doors opened, Naruto and Kiba literally jumped out and started stretching. Next off was Sasuke, followed closely by Sakura and Ino. Then Shikamaru next to Shino and Hinata. There seemed to be an uncomfortable aura around these two. Next out was Gaara, Neji and Lee. Last, but not least, Chouji, Kakashi sensei and Iruka holding his hand. Kakashi stepped forward letting go of his partner.

"Now you'll be assigned to your rooms. It's 4 people a room, no unisex rooms." Their teacher said, making everyone shout at each other, deciding who'll get a room with who.

Naruto attached himself to Kiba, while Shino just followed the dog boy everywhere. There was Ino, Sakura and Hinata, only three girls. Shikamaru, Lee, Gaara and Neji. The last group was Kiba, Shino, Naruto and Sasuke. All the assistants from college decided to use one room for all of them, sharing beds or sleeping on the floor. Chouji got stuck with himself and food since he harshly refused to share a room with Iruka and Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke sighed and murmured something under his nose. He threw his bags onto one of the beds and looked around the room. Plain magnolia walls and carpet. The bed sheets were white and there were two bunk beds. Kiba and Naruto both took the top bunks, leaving Shino and Sasuke with no choice. Someone knocked on the door.

"Leave your stuff and go to the lounge." Naruto jumped off his bed, running down the hall, Kiba following close after. Shino just started walking so Sasuke had to do the same.

In the lounge, Kakashi sensei was pacing around the room, Iruka by his side, while everyone else made themselves comfortable.

"Okay, this is still a school thing, so there are some rules." Kakashi started, earning a groan from the students. He continued "And I'm going to tell you them now.". There was a loud 'bam' from upstairs and lots of cursing. Feet running down the stairs could be heard and a flushed, and messy Deidara appeared in the doorway followed by Hidan, who had a smirk on his face. Itachi and Kisame came downstairs some time after.

"Tobi and Satori are not coming down." Itachi said to Kakashi sensei and took his seat. Iruka nodded and decided to tell the rules himself.

"Rule 1: No into other rooms at night, especially the opposite sex's. Rule 2: No fighting or asking to change rooms. Rule 3: Do not walk into rooms without knocking. This is a important one." Naruto sighed. Two months without fighting. Life is cruel.

When they went back to their respective rooms, they all decided to go to sleep.

In the middle of the night, Sasuke woke up and saw Naruto at the window. He cocked an eyebrow, confused and got out of bed. The ebony haired boy walked over to the window and azure eyes looked at him while the boy that they belonged to, smiled at him.

"First night, couldn't sleep." Naruto whispered, his eyes glowing in the moonlight. The blonde boy was looking at Sasuke and realised that his eyes weren't completely black, but very, very dark grey that he now saw. They both just sat there, covered in moonlight, looking into each other's eyes while the wind whistled outside.

* * *

 _Here you have Chapter 3 of 'Field Camp'!_

 _*bangaroongas = big/massive boobies (my own language)_

 _Some relationships are going to be destoyed, creating new ones, some will stay the same..._


	4. Little Note

This is a tiny note, guys. So, I made the Fourth Chapter but currently it's the end of the year and it'll be hard for me to rewrite it onto the computer and also upload it. I don't have much time, so accept the Fourth Chapter as an apology chapter.

I do write my stories first in a notebook so that's why they take a while to upload. And also I'm going for three days to a University on July 13-15 so I might not upload very fast. I'm also going into Third Year of High School so please just be patient, I promise I'm going to upload.

Thank you for following my story, it's not going on hiatus, but it's just getting held up because of school.

Tya.


End file.
